And I'm Not Going To Lie
by LittleTayy
Summary: Taking a final glance at her mother's perfect scrawl, she tucked her book back into the first drawer on her nightstand, before a knock on the door caught her attention. "Here goes nothing." She grumbled, smoothing out any wrinkles on her dress before she stalked over to the bedroom door. Brothel AU. Co-written with maewritesfiction.


**And I'm Not Going To Lie**

With the day's schedule in her hands, Regina couldn't help but grimace when she came across the name of her next appointment. Generally Regina didn't take on new clients without a proper introduction, but apparently this Nolan had paid quite a bit of money to guarantee a full afternoon with her. Therefore with a snug blue dress that fell just above her knees and a pair of black heels, she sat on the edge of her bed, impatient for this new man. Taking a final glance at her mother's perfect scrawl, she tucked her book back into the first drawer on her nightstand, before a knock on the door caught her attention.

"Here goes nothing." She grumbled, smoothing out any wrinkles on her dress before she stalked over to the bedroom door.

Pulling the bedroom door open, Regina's face lit up in surprise. She wasn't sure what she had been expecting of this new _client _of hers but it certainly hadn't been this. She smirked, shaking her head as she took in the woman before her.

"Nolan?" she asked teasingly, leaning comfortably against the door frame.

"It's my last name." She exclaimed, a sheepish grin as Regina let her into the room.

"Well Kathryn Nolan, what exactly are you doing here?" She asked, wondering what all the secrecy was for, and exactly why this woman had decided to come to a brothel and pay for the most expensive girl. "Come back for round two?" She asked with a wicked smile when she noticed the other woman's eyebrows shot up in surprise.

Offering a wink, she let her eyes linger down her body, and then noticed that Kathryn had brought something with her. In one hand was a large brown paper bag, while the other seemed to have two hot beverages in a tray. "If that's for some kind of kink, then you're going to have to pay more." She added quickly, once again causing a blush to form on Kathryn's pale cheeks.

"You blew off our coffee date, so I brought the coffee to you," Kathryn replied, trying to hide the blush.

"You're going to pay me to have coffee with you?" Regina asked perplexed, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion.

"If that's the only way we can hang out," the blonde said with a shrug.

"I'm not cheap you know!" Regina exclaimed, eyes wide in shock.

"Oh, I know," Kathryn said with a cheeky grin.

"Well can I have a coffee then?" Regina asked, her hand outstretched, as Kathryn gave her a bright nod.

Although she wasn't sure of Kathryn's exact agenda, she had to admit that she could have spent her afternoon in a far worse way. As much as she loved her job (and she really did: the power, the sex, the power…), part of her felt wildly content to just sit with someone she could possibly be friends with and share a cup of coffee.

"I asked for it black, because I wasn't sure."

"Black's perfect. It's the same colour as my soul." She muttered, and Kathryn wasn't sure if she should take that as a joke, as she handed her the coffee.

"So," Kathryn started as she looked around the room for somewhere to sit, only to see there were no chairs, only the large bed. She blushed again as memories of the last time she was here and what she did on that bed. She glanced away, hoping Regina wouldn't see her slight embarrassment.

"So. You probably got the run-down of everything I offer, and like I said earlier, if you want any kind of kink then it's going to cost you extra." Regina muttered, catching the way that Kathryn wouldn't meet her gaze after she had scanned the bed.

"I d-don't… I d-d-didn't… I don't want to have sex with you." She stammered, the bag and tray still in her hands, otherwise she would have probably used them to fiddle with the hem of her white blouse.

"You don't?" Regina questioned, her playful smirk suddenly gone and replaced with something close to disappointment. "You didn't enjoy it last time? Because I seem to recall you coming on my mouth twice." She added, sass in her voice that Kathryn wasn't a fan of.

"No that's not… I just… I enjoyed it, but I don't want that. I just… I want to be your friend." She finally managed to get out, her confidence back when she saw the realization behind Regina's dark eyes.

"What if I don't…"

"Whether you like it or not." Kathryn added, cutting her off with a playful little smile.

"So what? You're just going to keep paying me to be your friend? Don't you have any other friends?" Regina asked curiously. She did not understand this woman before her. She was so different to every other woman Regina knew. Why would Kathryn want to so readily befriend a prostitute? It just didn't make sense, at least, not to Regina.

"I suppose but I'd really like it if you'd come to me at some point. Besides, my other friends aren't as intriguing as you are Regina," Kathryn replied sincerely, hoping the use of the brunette's name would show her how much she meant what she was saying.

With a purse of her lips, Regina flicked the lid of her coffee back, and inhaled deeply. Unsure of how to respond to Kathryn's comment, she merely averted her attention to the warm beverage in her hand, wondering why someone who seemed as kind as Kathryn would want to be friends with her. Especially since her world was mostly whores and the people (mostly men) that paid them.

"Did I say something wrong?" Kathryn asked, noting the silence and trying her best not to frighten Regina off with her eagerness.

The blonde watched the prostitute take a sip of the steaming coffee, waiting for her to reply. Kathryn was worried she'd offended the brunette somehow, that she'd ruined this tentative friendship before it'd really begun. She liked Regina, she had been telling the truth when she'd said Regina was intriguing but it seemed as if the other woman was resistant to her offer of friendship.

"No, no you didn't say anything wrong," Regina replied softly, "I'm just not used to someone wanting to be my friend."

"Well get used to it." Kathryn pressed on, before gingerly placing the paper bag on the nightstand, and using her free hand to lift the lid off of her drink.

"Well what do we do now if we're not going to have sex?" Regina asked bluntly, her drink abandoned on her vanity, before she placed herself at the edge of her bed and looked expectantly at Kathryn.

"We talk. We ask each other about our days, we find out more about each other."

"How's the divorce going?"

"Not like I thought it would."

"Is he trying to take everything?"

"No, quite the opposite. He just… He wants to walk away from everything. Five years of marriage gone with a couple signatures."

"I'm sorry." Regina muttered, a moment of honesty as she felt her eyebrows furrow.

"Don't be. The divorce is a good thing."

"A good thing?" Regina asked confused, "It didn't seem like a good thing 3 weeks ago when you stormed in here looking for your husband's mistress."

"You're right, of course but, I came in here 3 weeks ago out of anger and humiliation. I'd just found out the man I'd been married to for 5 years may have been cheating on me with a hooker. Even if we no longer love each other, as his wife I had a right to confront whoever it was he was sleeping with," Kathryn answered a small smirk.

"Which, by the way, wasn't me."

"Yeah. I got that..." Kathryn added with a chuckle, and then bit her lower lip as she tried to find the right words to use to ask her questions. She wanted to know what it was like to work in a place like this and do the things that Regina did on a daily (was it daily?!) basis. There was no denying that she had certain talents, but what had drove her into this kind of life?

"Just ask." Regina said suddenly, distracting Kathryn from her thoughts.

"What do you mean?"

"I know when someone is going to ask about my job. I know the look."

"I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"Do I look uncomfortable?" She asked her legs crossed as she rested her weight on her elbows behind her back.

"Well… no." Kathryn finally admitted a flush on her cheeks when she noticed that her eyes might have lingered in their brief inspection.

"Exactly, so just ask dear," Regina drawled, smirking up at the blonde.

"How did you…why did you choose to be a...prostitute?" Kathryn asked, feeling awkward as the words left her lips. She looked away, hoping Regina wouldn't notice the blush lighting her cheeks.

"It wasn't exactly a choice," Regina replied, her voice dropping an octave as she bit at the inside of her cheek.

"What do you mean?" Kathryn asked, sensing there was more to what Regina had said.

"I just mean that we needed money. My father ran out, my mother had been a housewife her whole life and neither of us had the education to get a job that would give us a roof over our heads. It was this or the poor house."

"I… That's so sad." Kathryn said softly, her hand reaching for Regina's leg to give a friendly stroke of her thumb against the smooth material of the blue dress.

"Yeah well, I like it." Regina said then, sitting up and offering a wicked smile to counteract Kathryn's sympathetic one. She didn't want her sympathy or anyone's for that matter. She chose a life for herself and she wasn't going to let someone belittle her for making the choices that she had to make.

"You do?"

"Of course I do. I wouldn't do it if I didn't enjoy it."

"I just don't see…"

"How being a whore would be something that someone would want." Regina finished, scanning Kathryn's open face for any malice, but coming up short. "It's empowering, you know? It's liberating in a way. There's a lot of power in it."

"Well I don't think I'd ever be able to do it." Kathryn admitted outright, before taking a sip of her coffee.

"Oh, I think you're underestimating yourself Kathryn. Sex can be fun, surely our last time together was proof of that," Regina drawled, grinning mischievously at Kathryn as she stood from the bed, making her way closer to the blonde.

"Yes, that _was _fun but doing it as a job…taking money for it. I don't think I could," Kathryn replied with a nervous laugh, trying to ignore the proximity of the other woman.

"It's not suited for everyone, that's true but I'm sure you've got some…_talents _that would serve you well in this…profession," Regina drawled, lightly plucking the coffee cup from Kathryn's hands and placing it on the vanity.

Kathryn glanced up at her expectantly, wondering what the mysterious woman was up to next, before she felt a small tug on her legs to draw her upwards. With her hands on Regina's shoulders, she was standing, almost flush against the other woman with a blink of surprise. She tugged on her lower lip, trying to keep her feet balanced when Regina's hand slid to her lower back. Inhaling, Kathryn opened her mouth to ask what she was doing, when suddenly she was turned around and Regina was now sitting where she had previously.

"Tell you what, dear… I'll let you bring me coffee again if you make me come." Regina challenged with a sneer, deciding to turn the tables on her new friend.

"What?! Regina… That's not-" Kathryn gasped, eyes wide and mouth open in shock.

"Don't pretend like you don't want me Kathryn. I saw the way you looked at me before," Regina practically purred, letting one of her hands drop to just above Kathryn's knee. She trailed her hand just under Kathryn's dark grey skirt, delighting in the soft smooth skin.

"Regina…"

"Don't underestimate yourself, Kathryn." Regina responded, as she curled her lips into a sly smile. "I thought you wanted to be friends. Friends encourage other friends' right? They want them to be happy and more than they think they can be."

"I don't quite think this would be in the description." She argued, as she felt lazy hands linger on her hips, brushing random patterns into the top of the skirt.

"Do you want to have coffee with me again?"

"We didn't really have coffee th-" She began, before a finger slid against her mouth to stop her mid-word.

"Kathryn." Regina said simply, her eyes half-lidded and the lace from her bra peaking up from her low-cut dress, as she lowered herself once again on her elbows behind her back.

"Okay." Kathryn muttered, before she felt herself crawl onto the bed on top of Regina.

Regina smiled up at Kathryn, a hand coming up to play with the other woman's golden blonde hair. She could tell Kathryn was nervous and she hoped the other woman would eventually relax but Regina figured she might need some more encouragement.

"Relax sweetheart," Regina whispered as she leant up to capture the blonde's lips in a soft, lingering kiss.

Kathryn couldn't help but melt into the kiss, remembering the same feeling the first time Regina had pressed her lips against her. It was still strange, almost undeniably so and yet there was something so familiar and inviting that had her practically bucking her hips when she felt a tug on her lower lip. Regina held the lip between hers before she let it go with a playful little pop.

"Now show me just what you've got, Kathryn Nolan." Regina hummed, her arms tucked under her head for support as she waited.

Kathryn smirked, eyes bright with excitement at Regina's words. The blonde leant down, careful not to touch the brunette as her lips found the other woman's neck. She kissed the skin lightly before scraping her teeth along the other woman's pulse point. She heard a faint gasp from the other woman and smirked, sucking the skin into her mouth with vigour.

"Mmm….Kathryn," Regina purred, hoping to spur the woman on.

With a gleam in her eyes, Kathryn straddled Regina, continuing her assault on the other woman's neck. It wasn't until she felt nails scratch along her back, that Kathryn stilled her attention on her neck, long enough to place a couple teasing, feather light kisses against Regina's eager lips. With her insecurities all but vanished, she found herself using one hand to run through Regina's hair, her nails toying with her scalp.

"Sit up." Kathryn whispered, her eyes locked onto dark brown ones.

"My, my, aren't we a little bossy."

"Sit up so I can take your dress off." Kathryn continued, earning a shiver down Regina's back.

Regina pushed herself up with a playful smirk adorning her lips. Her hands found purchase on Kathryn's thighs, her fingers rubbing small circles on the revealed skin. Kathryn's own hands weren't idle as she leant forward, hair brushing Regina's shoulders, her hands finding the zipper on the back of Regina's dress.

The blonde pulled the zipper down without fuss; letting her hands play lightly across the brunette's back. She leant back in, kissing Regina again, teeth and tongue clashing as she took hold of Regina's hands and moved from her thighs. Kathryn grasped the hem of the blue dress Regina wore and pulled it up as far as she could.

Then with a little help from Regina, Kathryn lifted the blue dress above her head, and tossed it somewhere behind them on the ground. Focusing her attention back on the brunette, Kathryn peppered small kisses down her newly exposed chest, stopping only when she felt the lacy material was in her way. It was with a cocky little grin that she used her hand to unfasten the bra, before it landed somewhere near the dress.

"You're so gorgeous." She practically hummed, before capturing an already hardened nipple between her full lips.

Regina fell into the sensation, her arms around the other woman for support as she felt a flash of teeth against her heated skin. Hissing, she threw her head back, giving full access to her newfound friend and revelling in the feeling of having someone want to make her feel good. It had been a while since someone had focussed on her with such detail as Kathryn's eyes when they bore into her and Regina adored it.

Kathryn kissed her way back up to Regina's lips, kissing her passionately as she guided the other woman gently onto her back. The blonde leant on one hand as the other travelled down the brunette's side, coming round to rest just above Regina's lace underwear. Kathryn hesitated for a moment, unsure of precisely what to do now that she'd gotten Regina almost all stripped off.

Breaking for air, Regina breathed deeply watching the blonde, waiting to see what her next move was. She wondered if Kathryn would need explicit guidance in what to do but was pleasantly surprised when the blonde leant down, licking her lips as she did so and started to lick her way down her abdomen. Regina moaned in delight as she felt Kathryn's hot breath against her lace covered centre.

This part was easy, Kathryn couldn't help but note, as she trailed her tongue against the expanse of heated skin. Part of her rationalized that this was just helping a friend out and returning a favour, and then the other part of her was anything but rational when she used her arms to loop around the other woman's thighs, bringing Regina's middle up to her mouth. She tested a swipe against the material, unsure if she would even know what to do, but then a small moan fell from Regina's lips, and it spurred her on.

Gaining confidence, Kathryn began to lick Regina's folds through the lace, her breath hot as she exhaled her fears. Then with nothing but instinct, Kathryn brought her face closer, before using her nose to bump Regina's clit, as she continued to lick at Regina's entrance, only stopping for small inhales and to change the pressure between her slick folds.

"Oh God…more, please," Regina moaned as she felt the familiar heat of arousal in her belly.

Kathryn chuckled as she leant back, "You want more?"

"Yes," Regina demanded, look up at her new _friend _from half-closed lids.

The blonde smirked, her fingers finding the waist band of Regina's underwear and started to pull. She inched the material down tan, toned legs, blushing at the sight of Regina completely bared before her. Once the material was completely rid from the brunette's body Kathryn flung it behind her, again not caring where it landed.

Fluttering small kisses against the inside of her thighs, Kathryn used one hand to gently slide against Regina's middle. Encouraged by another moan from Regina, Kathryn deftly slid two fingers inside of her, pumping in and out until she managed to find a comfortable rhythm. Hooking her thumb up to press against her clit and twisting her fingers just so she could feel Regina press down to meet each thrust. Using her mouth to once again place lingering kisses on the inside of her thigh, Kathryn used her free hand to scrape her nails against the sensitive skin, adding pressure when she heard another moan of approval.

After a few more thrusts, Kathryn added a third finger, twisting into the rough spot that had the brunette practically panting. She could feel pressure around her fingers, a steady tightening that most likely signified that Regina was close, and so it was with a sly smile that she stilled her fingers, pulling them out completely and earning her a groan of displeasure.

"Why are you stopping?" Regina hissed, leaning forward with her hair ruffled and sticking to her sweaty skin.

"What do I get if I make you come twice?" Kathryn asked, the meek version of herself cast aside (most likely with Regina's clothes somewhere).

"You could bring me coffee twice a week," Regina replied, her voice husky with need.

Kathryn pretended to think on the offer as she brought her fingers up to her mouth, licking Regina's juices off them with a groan. She smirked slyly when she saw the way Regina's face lit up with arousal at the action, liking that she had this affect on the woman.

"Or you could have coffee with me at Granny's next week," the blonde drawled as she returned her fingers to play softly against Regina's dripping folds.

"Uh," Regina's breath hitched at the contact, "I don't…think so Kat."

"Are you sure?" She asked, this time using her nail to scrape against her clit.

"I don't…"

"You don't what?" Kathryn teased, her smile curling into something far more wicked before she slid her fingers back inside of her and began a very slow rhythm.

"Kathryn." Regina warned, although it was far too breathy to come off as a real threat.

"Regina." She deadpanned back, increasing her speed ever so slowly before once again stilling her movements, but keeping her fingers snug inside of her.

"I… yes. Fine! Yes." Regina groaned her head back and her one arm shielding her face. She hadn't wanted to give in, but the request wasn't that bad and she was so fucking close and she was sick of the teasing.

"So if I make you come twice then you'll meet me for coffee next week at Granny's?"

"Yes."

"Now be a good girl and lie still." Kathryn muttered, using the same expression that had ran through her mind weeks after Regina had said it to her.

"Kat, shut the fuck up and just let me come," Regina practically begged, hips thrusting up hoping to gain friction.

Kathryn chuckled lightly before she began thrusting her fingers yet again. Regina moaned loudly, one leg coming up to wrap around Kathryn's waist, changing the angle of Kathryn's thrusts. The blonde leaned forward, long blonde hair brushing against the brunette's chest as she claimed Regina's lips in a kiss.

This kiss was deeper than their last, lips smacking against each other in an uneven kind of way, as Kathryn pumped her hand faster. Catching her lower lip between her sharp teeth, she gave a playful tug, before pulling her mouth away, and settling her lips against the expanse of her chest once again, while her free hand began palming her other breast. With her fingers pushing into the rough patch inside of Regina, and her tongue swirling around one of her breasts, she felt Regina come with a shuttering kind of hum underneath her fingertips.

With Regina still on the edge, Kathryn pushed her forward, grinding her hand into her, as her thumb constantly rubbed against her clit. With a nip at her chest, Kathryn once again felt Regina's body tingle beneath her, before a second orgasm ripped through her, this time causing her to let out a muffled groan that Kathryn couldn't get enough of.

Kathryn lazily pulled out of Regina, a cocky grin on her face as she collapsed beside the exhausted brunette. She wiped her sticky fingers off on the bedspread before letting her hand tangle in Regina's hair absent-mindedly. Her other arm went across the brunette's waist, pulling her heated body closer.

Regina grinned at the gesture as a hand came up to toy with the buttons on Kathryn's shirt. She shifted onto her side more, pressing her lips against the blonde's neck, nipping gently at the silky smooth skin she found. She'd just had two of the best orgasms she'd ever had and she was going to return the favour.

"What are you doing?" Kathryn asked as she shifted away from Regina a little.

"Now it's your turn." She replied, her energy slowly returning to her body as she smiled at the fully dressed woman next to her.

"I don't want that. I just… I want to cuddle. Friends cuddle."

"Why not?" Regina replied, her mind obviously stuck on the first part of what had come out of Kathryn's mouth.

"We're even now." Came her simple reply as she snuggled in closer, her fingers trailing absent patterns against Regina's bare skin.

Regina sighed then, giving in to the feeling of someone's warm arms around her, as she managed to blink her eyes closed. Content for the most part, she couldn't help but wonder if this is what friendship felt like – wondering if she was doing it right, or if she was only going to mess it up like most things in her life. As much as she had teased Kathryn for her eagerness in their budding friendship, Regina's hesitance had far more to do with the fact that she didn't want to be the one to hurt Kathryn again. Even if the last time was a mix up that involved her husband sleeping with another one of the girls, the pain behind Kathryn's eyes had been devastating.

In a way it reminded her of herself before things had gotten numb and the pain had settled into a daily layer just like her flimsy underwear or low cut dresses. Maybe despite her misgivings and her instinct to flee from anything that felt like genuine emotion, Kathryn Nolan could prove to be something that Regina was desperately lacking. A friend.

* * *

_AN: This again, was co-written with maewritesfiction. This is also the sequel to _Lie To Me, Tell Me I'm Right.

_I really hope you enjoyed and let us know what you think! :) LT. _


End file.
